


Мир — наше Королевство

by LenGuist, Mirrori



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys Kissing, Death Threats, Drinking, Drug Dealing, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bar, Gun Violence, High Heels, Lace Panties, Leather Jackets, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Violence, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Possessive Tony Stark, Public Humiliation, Reading, Sassy Peter Parker, Slow Burn, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenGuist/pseuds/LenGuist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrori/pseuds/Mirrori
Summary: С Тони Старком, который был крупнейшим наркоторговцем в Нью-Йорке, их отношения были немного трудными.С Питером, с которым он просто спал, было сложнее.Со Стивом Роджерсом и его парнем-убийцей, приехавшим в город, всё стало еще хуже.А с Питером, который влюбился, — просто невозможно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Love at sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The World Is Our Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740067) by [tinygiantsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygiantsam/pseuds/tinygiantsam). 



> От автора: Питеру есть 18, все легально, да и пацан сам в это ввязался. Автор всех любит (переводчики тоже). Наслаждайтесь! Отзывы и оценки приветствуются!

В то утро вторника ярко светило солнце, а Питер снова крался через заднюю дверь. Откровенно говоря, ему было плевать на сложившуюся ситуацию: он приходит только тогда, когда ему звонят, и он отвечает на эти «любовные» звонки. Ему было все равно, что никто из тех, кто знал мужчину, с которым он спал, не разговаривал с ним.

Он был _его_ собственностью, а с собственностью нельзя было разговаривать, смотреть на нее, делать хоть что-то значимое. Поэтому его не удивило, что, когда он зашел, спрятавшись за школьными учебниками, ни один охранник не обратил на него внимания. Питер знал, где находится мужчина, он знал, как туда дойти и как выйти, когда это _снова_ закончится.

Лестница, ведущая в комнату, где находился его _хозяин_ , была пыльной и такой старой, что даже такое не тяжелое, как у Питера, тело заставляло её ступеньки трещать. В любом случае, он не мог ожидать большего от дома наркодилера.

***

Питер остановился на мгновение, когда услышал какие-то крики за дверью. Его учили не входить, когда ему кажется, что что-то происходит. Потому что тогда он может пострадать. Поэтому Питер ждал. Все лампы на лестнице давно сгнили, пробыв включенными слишком много лет, и единственным доказательством того, что сейчас был день, был свет, просачивающийся из комнаты мужчины.

Когда шум за дверью стал напоминать телефонный разговор, Питер понял, что можно входить. Он медленно открыл дверь, стараясь сначала показать лицо, чтобы его узнали и не пустили пулю в голову. У _него_ был рефлекс, а Питер как-то не хотел умирать.

Когда его узнали, то жестом руки позволили войти. Питер подчинился, вошел и сразу задернул шторы. Автоматически зажглись несколько лампочек.

 _Он_ был здесь. Мужчина, с которым он спал уже больше года, который сделал его жизнь более интересной и в то же время еще более опасной. _Тони Старк_. Крупнейший наркодилер Нью-Йорка (и слава богу, не наркоман).

Наконец Тони отложил телефон и обратил внимание на Питера, который пристально смотрел на него. Парень положил учебники в кресло, стоящее позади него, открывая лицо. И сразу же приблизился к Тони.

— Соскучился по тебе, — прошептал парень, притянув Тони к себе. Они соприкоснулись губами. Питер почувствовал, что у Старка сбился пульс, но случилось то, чего не было уже давно — мужчина оттолкнул его, неосознанно придавив уверенность Питера в себе.

— Нужно поговорить.

Питер сглотнул, потому что это все явно было не к добру. Он начал перебирать все свои действия, где мог сделать что-то не так, начиная с момента последней встречи с Тони. Неужели он вытворил что-то такое, что вывело мужчину из себя?

— Стив Роджерс вернулся в город, — голос Тони стал низким и сердитым. На Питера он не смотрел.

Стив Роджерс был _еще одним_ охуительно важным наркодилером с другой стороны Нью-Йорка. Встреча с ним раз в год не заканчивалась ничем хорошим. Либо эти двое устраивали сражение за заказчиков, либо, как в прошлый раз, били друг другу морды в обычном кулачном бою.

В любом случае, Питер не понимал, зачем Тони рассказывает ему это.

— И он вместе с Зимним, — закончил Старк.

Вот оно что. Это и есть причина. Зимний был хахалем Стива, а по совместительству самым опасным убийцей Соединенных Штатов. И каждый раз, когда он приходил со Стивом, все люди Тони в конечном итоге спешили метнуться на их сторону. Ну, а потом умирали. Старк всегда был человеком слова, и первое, что он обещал, это «отблагодарить» за предательство смертью.

Питер не совсем понимал, из-за чего весь сыр-бор. Старк и Роджерс имели дело с разными видами наркотиков. Но в прошлый раз, когда Паркер спросил Тони, тот ответил только «числа». Ну, конечно. Цифры. Деньги. Речь всегда шла о деньгах.

— Значит, я не увижу тебя какое-то время? — пробормотал Питер.

Ему не нравилось быть на расстоянии от Тони. И хотя он знал, что им всего лишь пользуются как вещью, Питер чувствовал, что принадлежит Старку. Этот человек не трахался ни с кем другим, потому что у него не было на это времени, а сам Питер? Ну, ему не разрешили. И он должен быть расстроен этим фактом, но парень сам решил ввязаться в такую жизнь. Жаловаться было поздно. Ему было нормально. Может быть, Тони и он действительно принадлежали друг другу.

— На самом деле абсолютно наоборот. Этот хмырь останется здесь на неделю, и я хочу, чтобы эту неделю ты был со мной.

Питер нахмурился. Для Тони это было крайне странным предложением. Их отношения всегда были рискованными, и он знал, что Питера это устраивало, так почему он теперь переживает насчет этой ситуации?

— Стив знает о тебе, а значит, что и Зимний тоже. И я не хочу, чтобы они ошивались рядом с тобой. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Так что ни школы, ни друзей — ничего. Будешь только здесь. Со среды до утра четверга.

— Окей, — сказал Питер, не особо-то раздумывая. Он знал, что это если и прозвучало как предложение, им не являлось. Это был приказ, а Питер всегда был рад исполнять _его_ приказы.

— Прекрасно, увидимся завтра, — и Тони повернулся спиной к Питеру, возвращаясь к телефону. Питер вздохнул. Ну да, Старк никогда не обращал на него внимания, только если парень не был абсолютно обнажен.

***

На следующий день Питер заскочил к Тони перед школой, зайдя снова через заднюю дверь. С собой у него была большая сумка, забитая всякими снеками, одеждой и женским бельем, которое купил Тони для него. Это должна быть замечательная неделя. Питер надеялся на это.

Он подошел к двери и, поскольку ничего не услышал, открыл ее и прошел вперед. Питер был в комнате один. Вероятно, Тони работал, поэтому Питер решил сделать ему сюрприз. Трусики и чулки. То, что ему нравится больше всего.

Одевшись, Питер стал исследовать комнату Тони. Он знал о самом Старке на самом деле не так уж много. Не больше, чем было известно общественности. И кроме того, он никогда не оставался наедине с вещами Тони. Питеру пришлось признать, что он выглядел немного нелепо: одетый в нижнее белье и берущий с полки книги.

— «Преступление и наказание»? — прочитал он вслух, разворачивая книгу и читая имя автора. — «Раскольников?» — это, по-видимому, было имя одного из персонажей. Он взял другую книгу и развернул ее. Она показалась знакомой. — Тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четыре, — прочитал он написанные рядом со словами «Большой Брат» цифры.

Обе книги выглядели старыми, но было видно, что с ними обращались очень аккуратно, и поскольку никто не мог прикасаться к вещам Тони (Питеру стоило об этом вспомнить до того, как начать хватать всё подряд), это означало, что Старк и был тем человеком, который заботился о состоянии книг.

Питер услышал звук, доносящийся с другой стороны двери, и запаниковал, спрятав книгу за спину и обернувшись как раз в тот момент, когда дверь открылась, явив перед парнем очень сердитого Тони.

Питер сразу же понял, что Старк не злится на него. Он хотя бы не взорвался сразу вспышкой гнева.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Тони, возможно, немного резче, чем намеревался. Его взгляд скользнул вниз, к бедрам Питера, обтянутым розовыми кружевными трусиками с чулками. Если и был гнев, то оно тут же угас от такого зрелища.

Мужчина закрыл дверь и повернулся к парню, дернув его за запястье и достав книгу, которую он держал за спиной.

— Воруешь у меня вещи? — спросил он, понизив голос. Питер отрицательно помотал головой, не сводя глаз с губ Тони. Боже, он был прекрасен.

Они слишком долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Старк не разрушил тишину:

— Одевайся, хороший мальчик, мы сегодня обедаем, — после этих слов он шлепнул Питера по заднице твердой рукой, заставив того слегка взвизгнуть.

— Подожди что? Мы будем обедать, когда только одиннадцать часов дня? Когда Стив в городе? Мы будем одни?

Все вопросы, которые задавал парень, лились нескончаемым потоком, пока он надевал брюки и рубашку поверх нижнего белья, слишком занятый, чтобы снять все это.

— Притормози, Шерлок. Мы обедаем одни, Стив приезжает сегодня вечером.

Путь до стола, который люди Тони выставили на террасу, показался Питеру нереально долгим. Он был растерян. Старк был не очень разговорчив в принципе, а теперь вообще вел себя особенно отстранено. И Питер не понимал почему: потому что Старк хочет покончить с этой ситуацией или с ним? Возможно, Тони больше не считает его привлекательным?

Старк шел впереди, не оглядываясь назад. Питер вздохнул. Что-то происходило.

Везде происходило что-то странное. Чтобы добраться до стола, им пришлось пройти через гостиную, где люди Тони считали деньги. И как только Питер вошел туда, все охранники уставились на него. И он выдержал эти взгляды.

— Ты… ты позволяешь им смотреть на меня сейчас? — прошептал парень, почти бегом догоняя Тони, который даже не вздрогнул и не пошевелил ни единым мускулом, не дернулся, когда Питер заговорил.

— Ну, ты же преданный, я решил, что нет больше причин продолжать в том же духе, — Старк пожал плечами, открывая стеклянную дверь, ведущую на террасу.

У Питера екнуло сердце. Тони это больше не волновало.

Они сели, и личный повар принес им еду. Это была пицца. Классика. Питер посмотрел на Тони, прося разрешения поесть, и получил его. Это было тем аспектом, который трудно было понять, но Старк был его хозяином, и Питеру требовалось разрешение на некоторые вещи.

Обед прошел спокойно. Но Питер не мог больше ждать, мысли лихорадочно метались в голове, подтолкнув заговорить ранее положенного и слишком импульсивно.

— У тебя есть кто-то еще?

Тони чуть не подавился кусочком еды, поднял взгляд на парня и нахмурился. Он одним взглядом, без слов, спрашивал, что заставило Питера так думать. Поэтому парень снова подчинился, заговорил, не дождавшись ответа:

— Ты ведешь себя по-другому. Тебя больше не тянет ко мне?

В комнате воцарилась тишина, но потом Тони встал, и Питер почувствовал, что вся его жизнь в этот момент рушится к чертовой матери. О, ну и еще его член стоял от такого превосходства.

— Вот оно что. Вставай! — практически зарычал Тони. Питер немедленно подчинился. — Скажи всем моим людям явиться сюда. Сейчас же. Это приказ.

Шеф-повар почти бегом бросился выполнять приказ Старка.

— Тони… Ч-что ты делаешь? — спросил Питер, когда мужчина приблизился к нему слишком близко, и Питер отступил назад. Тони прижал его к стене. Внезапно Питер услышал, что на улице сигналит машина. Этот звук донесся даже до восьмого этажа, на котором они сейчас находились. Это был чертов восьмой этаж, а Питер был на волоске от смерти.

Неужели это все? Неужели Тони собирается убить его?

Может быть это было неправильно, может быть ужасно, но Тони почувствовал, что у него напрягается член, когда он увидел это выражение страха на лице Питера и услышал это в его голосе. Парень ошибался, Старк все еще его хотел, но пацан слишком уютно устроился, вошел во вкус приключений. Тони же нравилось контролировать маленького мальчика, заставляя его подчиняться то от страха, то от уважения. Но вопрос, который Питер осмелился задать, был чистым неподчинением.

Старк схватил мальчика за руку и вывернул ее так, что все его тело скрутилось в одну сторону, предоставляя Тони возможность повернуть его задницей к себе в идеальное положение.

У Питера не хватало духу заговорить. Извиниться. Сделать хоть что-то, на самом деле. Но если уж он вступил на эту скользкую дорожку неповиновения, то надо радоваться, что не получил пулю промеж глаз.

— Джентльмены, — заговорил Тони, и Питер понял, что люди Старка уже на месте. Они закрыли за собой стеклянную дверь. Некоторые из них стояли почти не дыша, видимо, гадая, что сейчас произойдет. — Пити считает, что он больше не привлекает меня, так что я решил устроить для вас шоу.

Парень почувствовал, что сердце начало биться где-то в районе горла, когда внезапно знающий толк в белье Тони сдернул с него штаны, приказывая приподнять ноги, чтобы снять их окончательно. Питер подчинился. Люди Тони не проронили ни слова. Они знали, что не имеют права говорить, особенно с учетом лежащего на обеденном столе пистолета.

Питер услышал, как брюки Тони упали вниз следом за его ремнем, и не мог поверить в то, что сейчас произойдет.

— Оближи, — приказал Тони, подставляя пальцы ко рту Питера. Парень чувствовал, как к ткани его трусиков прислонился стоящий член любовника. Он не мог поверить, что они на открытом для обзора месте, собираются трахаться на глазах у людей Старка. У всех. Когда еще неделю назад они не могли дышать даже рядом с Питером, не говоря уже о том, чтобы увидеть что-то подобное.

Но, как и каждый раз это происходило, Питер сделал то, что ему приказали: он обхватил губами пальцы Тони, облизывая их и смачивая, стараясь заменить смазку своей слюной, чертовски хорошо зная, в чьей заднице следом окажутся эти пальцы.

— Ты грязный маленький мальчик, не так ли, Питер?

Каким-то образом этот акт эксгибиционизма и грязные разговоры довели Питера до обильно сочащегося из члена предэякулята. Затем, прежде чем он успел осознать это, Тони вытащил пальцы изо рта и даже не снял трусики с парня, а лишь немного отодвинул их в сторону, освободив достаточно места для себя, сразу же войдя двумя пальцами, заставив Питера громко застонать.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Питер, не в силах произнести больше ни слова.

За эту просьбу он был вознагражден членом своего любовника. Боль распространялась по всему телу, но Питер прекрасно знал, что заслужил. Он был плохим мальчиком, он задал не тот вопрос.

Тони толкнулся в него сильнее, крепко держа руками бедра парня. Питер чувствовал себя отчасти вещью, но в этот момент ему было наплевать. Ему было похер, потому что он был с Тони и был с ним в безопасности. Даже несмотря на всегда валяющийся рядом пистолет.

Тони вдалбливался в тело Питера все быстрее и сильнее, и парень превратился в стонущую массу. Питер хотел быть хорошим для Старка, хоть как-нибудь, потому что иного пути он не видел. Потому что он хотел, чтобы Тони хотел его, чтобы Тони нуждался в нем, смотрел на него и чувствовал его желание и отчаяние.

Но, может быть, это был всего лишь секундный порыв.

В любом случае, это все не особо волновало сейчас парня. Его любовник обращался с ним так же грубо, как и раньше. И от этого Питеру хотелось еще сильнее смотреть на Тони, но он знал, что нельзя.

— Я… — он замолчал, прекрасно понимая, что Тони уже все знает и что предупреждение — всего лишь формальность.

Питер ахнул, вонзив ногти себе в голову, когда Старк вошел в него с животной силой. Наконец, фразы «кончи за мной, шлюшка» оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить парня испачкать всю переднюю часть кружевных трусиков и рубашку. Тони кончал следом, продолжая двигаться в сверхчувствительной заднице Питера.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил парень, желая, чтобы Тони остановился раньше, чем Питер кончит еще раз. Он был гребаным подростком и мог кончить хрен-знает-сколько раз. Но каждый раз был тяжелее предыдущего.

Тони наконец остановился и отстранился.

— Вот так, ребятки. Можете валить. — Никто не произнес ни слова, но Питер слышал, как все молча вышли, оставляя любовников наедине. — Когда сможешь, оденься и возвращайся в комнату. Нужно поболтать.

Питер в одиннадцатый раз за этот час уронил голову на руки. Вот блядство.

***

— Какого черта ты задал этот вопрос?

Питер вздохнул и закрыл за собой дверь. Он устал, очень устал, он чувствовал, как штаны покрываются пятнами еще не высохшей спермы.

— Тебя хрен поймешь, — пробормотал он.

Тони закатил глаза и взял стул, указывая на него пальцами, показывая Питеру, чтобы тот сел. Тони был напряжен. Он терпеть не мог, когда Питер выходил из себя, а им предстояло провести вместе целую неделю, и это могло обернуться либо очень хорошо, либо очень плохо. Им необходимо было это обсудить.

— Не твое дело, если я сплю с кем-то, — начал мужчина, смотря куда-то в сторону сердитым взглядом.

— О, да неужели? — ответил Питер, сидя на краешке стула, готовясь подскочить в любой момент. Он уже и так много натворил, теперь чувство непокорности сжигало каждую клеточку его тела.

— Ты моя собственность, а не я твоя.

Питер рыкнул, и его рука приземлилась на щеку Тони, ударяя. Мужчина тут же схватил тонкое запястье, сжимая так, что наверняка останутся следы. Он приблизился вплотную к лицу мальчишки, и прошипел:

— Еще раз — и я убью тебя.

Питер смотрел в ответ.

— Давай, вперёд, — парень приблизился и прикоснулся к губам мужчины. Все, что происходило между ними двоими, было на самом деле странным. Они целовались не так часто, это факт, но Тони сам говорил, что целует только тех, кто ему по-настоящему дорог. Он целовал Питера, а потом заверял, что ни разу не волнуется за него.

Буквально через две секунды мужчина отстранился, поцелуй вышел почти целомудренным, и недовольно зашипел, явно недовольный тем, что сделал парень. Старк отстранился и посмотрел на Питера.

— Не жди меня, — и с этими словами он схватил куртку и вышел из комнаты.

***

 **Четверг** :

Питер проснулся один. Никаких признаков того, что Тони был рядом. Приходил ли он вообще ночью? Скорее всего, нет.

Стук в дверь отвлек его, заставив слегка подпрыгнуть. Обычно никто не стучал, если он не был с Тони.

— Да?

— Завтрак, — сказал голос за дверью. Питер подавил смешок. Неужели Тони заставил одного из своих людей принести ему завтрак, как будто он был барышней? Это было смешно.

— Входите!

Человек, принесший завтрак, так и сделал, все время глядя в пол, не осмеливаясь поднять глаза на мальчика, вероятно, боясь, что Питер узнает его и доложит Тони, что на него пялились в то утро, когда самого Старка по близости не было.

— Босс сказал, что вернется в пять, и что он хочет, чтобы Вы не выходили из этой комнаты.

Питер кивнул, взял поднос из рук парня и взглянул на настенные часы.

Срань господня.

Было почти два часа дня, а он только завтракал.

Время после этого потянулось еще медленнее, чем обычно. Питер не знал, куда себя деть. Он устал просто пялиться на потолок, в пол, на вещи Тони. Боже правый, он уже дважды подрочил, и сделал бы это в третий раз, если бы было чем кончать.

Наконец, часы показали пять. И Питер буквально взмолился, чтобы на этот раз Тони проявил чудеса пунктуальности, потому что если нет, то парню останется только выпрыгнуть из окна, чтобы развеять скуку. Все же читать «Преступление и наказание» ему конкретно за день надоело. Время стало нереально медленным.

— Соскучился? — прошептал голос, когда открылась дверь. Питер все еще злился на Тони за то, что тот обращался с ним как с настоящим мусором, но в эту минуту он был так чертовски рад, что сразу же бросился в объятия Тони и обнял его крепче, чем когда-либо, сжимая его грязную, впитавшую какой-то преступный запах куртку изо всех сил.

— Да ну тебя нахуй, Тони Старк, — прошептал парень с ноткой облегчения в голосе.

В ту ночь Тони кончал от того, что соприкасался своим членом с членом парня, прижимая их друг к другу. Питера выгибало, он стонал. Он знал, что может кричать хоть на весь дом, но ему нравилось притворяться, что нужно быть тихим. Это почему-то возбуждало.

— Питер, — начал говорить мужчина, входя в парня. Тони понимал, что сейчас не лучшее время для разговоров, но он слишком хорошо знал Питера. После секса с ним оставались силы только завалиться на бок и уснуть в течение пяти минут.

— М-м-м?

— Завтра после обеда я встречаюсь со Стивом и Зимним.

Тело Питера будто парализовало, и он раскрыл свои огромные глаза, уставившись на Тони. Серьезно? Это та самая тема, которую необходимо обсудить, пока Тони по самые яйца в заднице Питера? Блядь. Окей.

— Вернусь поздно, — сказал Тони, закрыв глаза, пытаясь не кончить в Питера. Это был серьезный разговор, на самом деле, а оргазм помешал бы ему быть таковым.

— Будь осто… _Блядь, да-да-да_ … осторожен, — выстонал парень, и на этих словах мужчина кивнул и ускорил темп, толкаясь в податливое тело сильнее, но нежнее, чем это было тогда, на террасе.

***

Пятница была пыткой. Питер проснулся, когда Тони уже собирался, и теперь следил за каждым его шагом и движением тихо, но раздраженно. Честно говоря, парень был напуган. Когда Стив приезжал в прошлый раз, Питер еще не был с Тони, но истории ходили жуткие. Очевидно, некоторые из них были изрядно приукрашены, но суть и конец всегда были такими: Старк с ножом у горла, а потом Старк, ударяющий этим ножом Стива в грудь. Роджерс, к слову, как-то пережил этот удар.

И теперь Питер был вынужден был ждать, один в этой комнате, без телефона и возможности хоть как-то связаться с Тони. Он должен был остаться, никуда не идти, ему же угрожала опасность. Вероятно, всё, конечно же, обойдется, и Питеру очень хотелось в это верить. Но все равно было страшно так, что коленки дрожали.

Он обнял Тони так крепко, как никогда раньше, когда увидел, что мужчина собирает вещи. Несколько слезинок скатились из глаз к подбородку.

— Вернись, пожалуйста, — прошептал Питер.

Это было глупо. Тони никогда не относился к нему с любовью, заботой или чем-то подобным, и несмотря на это Питер был по уши влюблен. Он просто еще не признался в этом. И Тони пообещал, что с ним все будет хорошо, что он вернется, но это было сказано для того, чтобы у Питера не случился приступ паники.

По правде говоря, Тони не знал, может ли он обещать такое. На этот раз ставки были выше. На этот раз Зимний тоже был в игре, и на этот раз Тони действительно было _что терять_. Питер. Впервые в жизни у Старка появилась слабость, и он ненавидел это ощущение. Он должен был вернуться домой к Питеру, иначе парень взбесится, сойдет с ума и, возможно, не подпустит к себе никого, убьет всех людей Старка, а этого, черт возьми, нельзя было допустить, потому что у каждого из них был строгий приказ: вывести Питера оттуда, отвезти его в безопасное место, и исчезнуть с глаз общественности, если с Тони что-нибудь случится.

И он знал, боже, он знал, что бедный мальчик сразу же, почти первым будет в курсе, что Тони мертв, и он был уверен, что Питер тут же уйдет за ним, если встреча со Стивом кончится худшим образом. Тони не хотел, чтобы Питер умер. Особенно если это было из-за него и за него. За человека, который почти не имел влияния на его жизнь.

Но как бы то ни было, Питер сидел лицом прижавшись к двери, выжидающе глядя на нее, отчаянно желая, чтобы она открылась, отчаянно желая услышать хоть что-нибудь. Даже слухи. Пусть хоть кто-то скажет, как _это_ произошло и произошло ли вообще. Если Тони умрет, он, по крайней мере, узнает. Потому что неведение — это самое худшее в сложившейся ситуации.

Прождав около девяти часов у двери, с отчаянием накручивая себя, Питер наконец-то почувствовал, что дверь открылась. И появился Тони с несколькими порезами на лице, руках, подбитым глазом и окровавленной губой.

Питер ахнул, сдерживая уже выступившие на глазах слезах. Он не мог поверить в то, каким сейчас был Тони. Как кто-то настолько сильный, казавшийся непобедимым, мог выглядеть таким побитым, уставшим… человеком?

— Я в порядке. Всё нормально, — Тони взял парня за руку. Его голос был хриплым, и Питер прекрасно понимал, что нихрена не в порядке, раз мужчину смогли ударить, раз он _позволил_ себя ударить. И, возможно, он сделал это, чтобы была возможность вернуться, как и обещал.

— Пожалуйста… просто пойдем спать, — сказал Тони ласковым голосом. — Я встречаюсь с ним снова завтра днем, мне нужно восстановить силы.

Питер чуть не затрясло от ненависти. Он ненавидел Стива Роджерса, хоть никогда и не встречал этого человека. Он ненавидел себя за то, что заставлял Тони чувствовать себя таким беспомощным, ненавидел за то, что приходилось целый день ждать у двери, не зная, что происходит, и вернется ли его любимый.

Они легли на кровать, даже не раздевшись. Питер все равно вроде как и не был особо одет, а Тони слишком устал, чтобы сделать хоть еще одно движение. Питер повернулся лицом к мужчине и посмотрел на него. Взгляд приковала тоненькая дорожка крови, тянущаяся от губы.

Тони настоял, чтобы Питер выключил свет, и теперь комната погрузилась во тьму. Но как только глаза привыкли к отсутствию освещения, Питер смог почти отчетливо увидеть лицо мужчины. Конечно, Тони прекрасно чувствовал и знал, что на него смотрят, но ему, кажется, было плевать. Кажется.

По щеке Питера скатилась слеза. Он был удивлен, что его так сильно задело равнодушие. Да почему это должно так сильно волновать? Он был рядом, дышал, и уже это успокаивало. Сердцебиение под рукой дарило Питеру ощущение персонального рая. И вот в этот момент парень принял решение: он будет вместе с Тони завтра. Не важно, хочет этого сам Старк или нет, не важно, насколько Питер подвергает себя опасности и оправданно ли это. Он будет там, он защитит Тони как сможет, если дела пойдут плохо. Может быть, он сможет отвлечь хотя бы Зимнего. Питер очень хотел помочь.

***

 **Суббота** :

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Питер, глядя на Тони, который то ли притворялся спящим, то ли просто не хотел пока открывать глаза. Но парень знал, что Старк не спит. Он мог определить такое элементарно по дыханию.

— Нрмльно, — пробормотал Тони, медленно приоткрывая глаза. Питер должен был признать, что Тони выглядел ужасно, и это не было бы упреком в сторону внешности, потому что даже будучи чертовски уставшим, Старк все равно был самым горячим мужчиной на Земле. Самым горячим сорокавосьмилетним мужчиной.

— Да неужели этот Стив не может подождать еще недельку или что-то около того?

Тони рассмеялся и сел. Удивительно, но он был в хорошем настроении. Он посмотрел на Питера и ухмыльнулся:

— Выглядишь обеспокоенным.

— Так и есть.

— Не надо, это лишнее.

— Да ты видел свое лицо? У меня есть причины для беспокойства!

Тони усмехнулся. У парня явно были яйца. Обычно Старк ненавидел, когда Питер отвечал в таком тоне, но в это день что-то изменилось. Не было особого желания наказывать огрызающегося пацана.

Рядом с Питером лежала книга, и Тони сразу же узнал ее, когда парень встал, чтобы раздвинуть шторы, открывая прекрасный вид на утренний город. Это была его собственная книга.

— Неужто читал это? — спросил мужчина, держа книгу в руке и самодовольно ухмыляясь.

— По крайней мере, пытался. Слишком много имён.

Тони засмеялся и посмотрел на Питера. Свет восходящего солнца окрашивал кожу парня оранжево-розовыми пятнами света. Боже, что же он делает.

Старк встал, подошел к парню и крепко обнял за талию, так что их лица оказались в нескольких дюймах друг от друга.

— Что, Паркер, у тебя память как у рыбки?

— О, подожди, я пытаюсь припомнить что-то важное. Подожди, как тебя зовут?

Тони ухмыльнулся, притягивая Питера еще ближе к себе. Их губы были всего в миллиметре друг от друга. Он слышал, как бьется сердце парня, слышал, как прерывается его дыхание, и понимал, что в голове бьет набатом предупреждение, чтобы он убирался отсюда.

— Ха. Не думаешь ли ты, что еще одно язвительное замечание и тебе пиздец? — спросил мужчина, облизывая губы. Когда его глаза опустились вниз, он заметил, как Питер розовым и влажным язычком проходится по нижней губе и закусывает ее.

— Кажется, я говорил тебе, что мне похер, — ответил Питер, его голос перешел в шепот, а рука сжала поясницу Тони. — И что ты собираешься с этим делать?

Тони притянул Питера еще ближе к себе, прижимая восхитительное тело, и он наконец почувствовал, как дыхание его мальчика смешалось с его собственным. Он медленно высунул язык и лизнул подбородок, задевая нижнюю губу.

Питер открыл рот и закрыл глаза. Он хотел продолжения, он готов был настоять, потому что у Тони явно не было бы сил сегодня отказать. И Боже, он был так уверен, что Тони продолжит этот поцелуй, все будет хорошо, он проникнет языком глубже…

Стук в дверь заставил парня вздрогнуть, он подпрыгнул и схватился за занавеску, висевшую рядом с ним.

— Простите, что беспокою Вас, сэр, но Стив Роджерс уже здесь.


	2. Love at midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор настоятельно рекомендует при прочтении слушать "Dark in my imagination" (переводчик предполагает, что это Verona), когда Питер заходит в бар. Все. Дальше без спойлеров.  
> Всех люблю.  
> ps: надеемся на ваши отзывы!

— Он — что?! — Тони развернулся, убрал руки с боков Питера и вышел за пределы его личного пространства, оставив парня задыхающимся, и тогда наконец пульс Паркера снизился.

— Он сказал, что потом у него не будет времени. Он в комнате, — прошептал мужчина, работавший на Тони, испугавшись, что допустил ошибку. — Я сказал ему, что если он попытается что-нибудь сделать, мы сразу же убьем его.

— Ч-что он ответил? — прервал его Питер, заставив обоих мужчин повернуться к нему и посмотреть на него так, словно он сунул нос явно не в свое дело. Но подчиненный Тони был слишком напуган, чтобы не ответить.

— Он засмеялся.

— Этому ублюдку слишком повезло. Пора нам поговорить как настоящим мужчинам, — рыкнул Старк, прикрыв глаза, а потом задумчиво зашагал из комнаты. Питер собрал в кулак всю свою волю и решительность, рывком выбрался из эркера и схватил Тони за руку. Тревога, которая с самого начала дышала в затылок Старку, немного поутихла, а его эмоции стали такими теплыми при воспоминании о Питере, который едва что не таял от его прикосновений.

— Позволь мне быть рядом с тобой, там.

— Что? Ты с ума сошел? Чтобы пулю в лоб словить? — скептически спросил Тони. Лишь спустя минуту Питер пожал плечами. Он понимал, что это не лучший способ заставить Тони что-то сделать, но ему действительно было все равно, умрет он или нет, и случится это ради чего-то или просто его застрелят, — сейчас его целью было держать Тони в безопасности и на виду. — Нет.

— Я ничего не скажу, пожалуйста. Я не вынесу еще одного такого дня, как вчера: девять часов стоять у двери, ожидая, когда ты вернешься, или вообще не придёшь, — и наконец по его щеке скатилась едва заметная блестящая слеза. Тони вздохнул. Что он мог на это ответить? Он так хорошо понимал чувство отчаяния, которое охватывало его всякий раз, когда он не знал, благополучно ли добрался Питер до дома.

— Одевайся и жди меня внизу через десять минут. И не надо, — начал он снова, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, — просто не смей говорить глупостей. Зимний тоже там.

Питер кивнул. Что он определенно умел делать, так это следовать инструкциям. Едва Тони вышел из комнаты, Питер сразу схватил бордовый костюм, который Старк купил ему несколько месяцев назад, и быстро разделся, зайдя в ванную, чтобы попытаться выглядеть менее похожим на просто подростка, с которым спит сам Тони Старк.

Приведя себя в более-менее божеский вид Питер собрался с духом и выбежал из ванной, направляясь вниз и игнорируя все взгляды, которые бросали на него люди Тони. Скорее всего, они были убеждены, что это закончится печально, но Питер просто старался избегать навязчивых мыслей.

Он открыл дверь в комнату, где Тони обычно держал людей, которых собирался убить (ну или был уверен в том, что они предали его). Это было практически неописуемо: черные от краски и крови стены и полы (он был уверен, что там наверняка кого-то пытали, но Тони всегда избавлял его от подробностей).

— Тони? — позвал он, отвлекая внимание мужчины от блондина, который стоял посреди комнаты с вызывающим выражением лица. Тоже весь в крови, как и стены вокруг. Это была его кровь?

— Ух Ты, Старк. Ты не говорил мне, что у тебя появилась новая игрушка, — сказал блондин, которого Питер принял за Стива.

Новая?

То есть… есть _еще один_?

— Нет… мы вместе, — пробормотал Питер, не глядя на Тони, но зная, что тот смотрит на него со смесью шока и раздражения. Конечно, они не были вместе. Но он знал, что немного лжи не испортит ситуацию, так они хотя мы смогут сделать вид, что Питер не просто школьник, с которым только спят.

— По ощущениям это, должно быть, как заноза в заднице, — начал Стив, переводя взгляд с Питера на Тони и обратно, наконец, останавливаясь на последнем, — быть влюбленным в кого-то вроде него.

Откуда-то из темноты донесся странный смех, и Питер сразу понял, что это Зимний, прячущаяся в той части комнаты, где почти не было света, как призрак, и от этого по спине парня пробежали мурашки.

— Говоришь из личного опыта, Стиви? — спросил Тони, но в его глазах не было даже искорки, голос был монотонным и сильным. Он явно насмехался над Стивом.

На этот раз он услышал уже явно не смех, который донесся до него с сиденья в темной части. Это было рычание. Собственническое рычание, которое Питер знал слишком хорошо. Собственническое рычание, которое Тони иногда издавал, когда прижимал его к кровати своим телом.

Он терпеть не мог, когда все сидели так тихо. Он не мог этого вынести, потому что не знал, что произойдет: вдруг Стив собирается перерезать шею Тони, или Тони просто вытащит свой пистолет и убьет их всех, включая Питера и себя.

Это была тайна, и Питер знал, что он сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы не допустить ничего плохого с Тони, потому что, если быть честным, даже если у Старка был другой, Питер бы всё равно любил его. Ему нравился этот гребаный мужчина.

— Что ты сделал с другим, Старк? — спросил Зимний, появляясь из темноты. Свет освещал его мускулистое тело и металлическую руку, которая слегка шокировала Питера. — Ты убил его? Я думал, что я убийца, — прошипел он и схватил блондина за задницу, слегка сжимая.

Питер был слишком напуган, чтобы что-то сказать, но он понимал, что Тони тоже не знает, что ответить, и точно так же, как случается с людьми, у которых есть друзья с большим беспокойством, чем у них, Питер должен был взять бразды правления над ситуацией.

— Мы убили его вместе, — отрезал он, подходя к трем мужчинам, его голос был удивительно уверенным. — А потом мы сбросили эту суку в канаву, — и взял Тони за руку, глядя на него снизу вверх, облизывая губы и подмигивая.

Тони… Тони был шокирован. Это была самая горячая вещь, которую он когда-либо видел от Питера, и где-то глубоко в душе он желал, чтобы эти двое ушли прямо сейчас, чтобы Паркер оказался в его власти.

— Значит, ты нашел себе убийцу? Ха, я всегда знал, что ты завидуешь мне, но ты же знаешь, Тони, что это приёмчики времён старшей школы, — и они оба рассмеялись, услышав последнюю реплику Стива.

— Джентльмены, я думал, что мы собрались здесь, чтобы поговорить, но мы постоянно отвлекаемся на какие-то нелепые комментарии. Может быть, нам уже пора заняться делом? — риторически спросил Питер, глядя то на Стива, то на Тони, пропуская Зимнего, чтобы не потерять уверенность, которая у него почему-то была.

К тому времени у Тони уже был твёрдый полноценный стояк, но сорок, почти пятьдесят лет опыта научили его скрывать это. Питер был самым горячим человеком, которого он когда-либо встречал.

Стив ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Зимнего, взяв его за руку и усевшись за стол, которым пренебрегли ранее. Его костюм был испачкан кровью, и теперь Питер был уверен, что он кого-то убил, прежде чем явиться сюда. Но даже это не пугало его больше, чем Зимний, чья металлическая рука выглядела так, будто могла оторвать голову Питеру простым рывком.

— Деньги, — сказал Тони. Стив кивнул, и Питер сел рядом со своим «бойфрендом», скрестив ноги и заглядывая глубоко в глаза Стиву с таким видом, как будто он понимал всё, что происходит, или о чем нужно было говорить.

— Я могу дать тебе столько же, сколько даю каждый год, — начал Стив.

— А я-то думал, что ты наконец прекратишь быть таким ссыклом.

Питер сглотнул и посмотрел на Тони, который ответил ему тем же взглядом, как вдруг кулак Зимнего ударил по столу. Питеру это надоело. Если это сработает, то им нужно будет просто прекратить подначивать Стива, иначе он убьёт их на месте.

— Тони, можно тебя на минутку? — спросил Питер и, даже не дожидаясь подходящего ответа, собрал всю свою силу и заставил Тони встать. — Мы сейчас вернемся, — и вывел Тони из Комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. — Ты что, блядь, серьезно? — прошипел он, нахмурившись. — Я начинаю понимать, почему ты каждый год воюешь. Ты не можешь держать рот на замке.

— Несправедливо. Он назвал тебя игрушкой.

— Да, но вы двое такие… дети! Перестаньте пытаться превзойти друг друга в шутках или саркастических комментариях, Бога ради!

Тони выглядел слегка обиженным, но сейчас Питеру было все равно. Ему нужно было, чтобы Стив покинул эту часть Нью-Йорка. И как можно скорее.

— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Сдаться? — недоверчиво переспросил Тони.

— Веди себя как настоящий мужчина, Тони. Как тот человек, который угрожал убить своих людей, если они посмотрят на меня, как человек, который трахает меня во всех позах и не заботится о моих чувствах. Нравится ли мне этот человек? Черт возьми, нет, но ты должен быть им прямо сейчас!

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, и Тони уставился на Питера: его красивое лицо исказилось гневом и страхом, широко раскрытые глаза прищурились, а брови нахмурились. Неужели он действительно был таким плохим человеком? Времени на ответ не было, поэтому он просто кивнул и снова вошел в комнату, а Питер последовал за ним.

— Прошу прощения, что нас прервали. Стив, я хочу, чтобы ты убрался с моей стороны Нью-Йорка. Я хочу, чтобы ты и твой парень-убийца убрались нахуй из моей собственности, и я хочу, чтобы ты, — прошипел Тони, глядя на Зимнего, — перестал смотреть на моего _парня_. Потому что если ты думаешь, что у тебя есть шанс на что-то, если ты думаешь, что его можно переманить его на свою сторону, то ты самый тупой человек, которого я когда-либо видел.

У Питера перехватило дыхание, когда Тони сказал «парень», и внезапно его щеки начали краснеть в тон костюму. Он использовал это слово. Теперь они были вместе?

— Я приму твое дерьмовое предложение насчет заказчиков, но ты должен пообещать мне прекратить делать те же самые наркотики. Предоставь их мне, и нам больше не придется встречаться, разве что раз в пять лет, — продолжал Тони.

Стив явно задумался, затем повернулся и посмотрел на Зимнего, который кивнул, явно раздраженный.

— Идёт. Мы сохраним пятьдесят пять и сорок пять процентов, которые у нас были всегда, но в ту секунду, когда ты снова начнешь проворачивать денежные махинации, мы снова будем здесь.

Питер был потрясен. Неужели всё было так просто? Они потратили годы, сражаясь за деньги и клиентов, но в итоге всё, что требовалось, чтобы избавиться от них, — это поговорить с Тони наедине?

— Не волнуйся, если есть что-то, что я могу сделать, чтобы остановить твою жалкую задницу, я сделаю это. А теперь уходи, или я сам отвезу тебя на твою поганую сторону.

После этих слов Стив встал и взял пистолет, лежавший на столе, заставив Питера снова сглотнуть. Он направился к двери и взял Зимнего за руку, затем повернулся к Питеру, даже не взглянув на Тони, и пробормотал достаточно громко, чтобы его услышал не только Паркер, но и Тони:

— Если мы тебе когда-нибудь понадобимся, ты знаешь, где нас найти, — а потом ушел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Тишина.

— Ну, это было… — начал Питер, уставившись в пол и тяжело дыша.

— …весьма неплохо. Для потаскухи, — закончил Тони.

У Питера оборвалось что-то внутри. Он услышал, как разбивается собственное сердце, услышал, как исчезают его иллюзии и буквально исчезает его уверенность. Он снова почувствовал себя никем.

— Что?! — воскликнул парень.

— Что? — повторил Тони, подходя к нему вплотную и обнимая за талию, отчего у Питера снова закружилась голова. Он не понимал, как Тони может заставить его ненавидеть и любить одновременно. Он не понимал, почему Старк такой подлый и в то же время такой красивый. Но он все равно отстранился, а его глаза наполнились слезами.

— Ты назвал меня своим парнем.

— Ну да. Просто я подумал, что нам нужно было создать иллюзию какой-то реальности, тебе так не кажется? — и снова приблизился к Питеру, но парень отступил назад, вытянув руки перед собой, чтобы помешать Тони приблизиться.

— Не трогай меня, — приказал он, на него устремился взгляд Старка: на его позу и язык тела. — Не трогай меня, черт возьми, Тони, или я клянусь, что сдам тебя полиции.

Тони нахмурился, его сердце слегка дрогнуло, и он не знал, как с этим справиться.

— И куда ты пойдешь? — спросил он Питера, который быстро шел к двери.

— Домой.

— Ты не можешь вернуться домой.

— Ты мне не босс.

Тони прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки и приподнял бровь, прошептав:

— Но ты же работаешь на меня.

_Что? Блядь, что?!_

— И что? — начал Питер, закрывая дверь, которую он открыл, собираясь выйти из комнаты. — Теперь можно считать меня своей шлюхой?

— Ну, это ты даешь себе такой титул.

— Да ты пиздец невероятен после всего, что я для тебя сделал, — пробормотал Питер, теперь уже с явным чувством гнева. Он больше не грустил, он был зол, он хотел, чтобы Тони перестал говорить, потому что он делал все хуже.

— По-моему, ты забываешь, что у меня с собой пистолет.

Питер усмехнулся; теперь он выглядел действительно обиженным, но больше из-за того, что не мог поверить в то, что этот человек действительно говорит такие слова.

— Попробуй, Тони. Хочешь пристрелить свою шлюху? Да вперёд, — и когда Тони не двинулся с места, Питер вышел из комнаты, захлопнув за собой дверь. Там, внутри, он оставил пораженного Старка, и уже за порогом парень прошептал. — Грёбаный трус.

***

Озлобленный. Возмущенный. Раздраженный. Мстительный.

Отчаянный.

Одинокий.

Грустный.

Питеру стало совсем _тяжело_. О чем он только думал?

Тони и так никогда не полюбил бы его по-настоящему, а теперь он сидел один в своей комнате: грустный, раздраженный, злой, но среди всего прочего, его переполняло чувство зарождающейся мести. Он хотел, чтобы Тони почувствовал то же, что и сам парень сейчас; чтобы он понял, что потерял.

И ведь из-за чего?! Из-за чего-то столь незначительного, как его репутация, его грёбанное имя? Тони предпочитал называть Питера шлюхой, потому что это позволяло ему чувствовать себя в большей безопасности? Паршивый мудак.

Хуже всего было то, что Питер знал, что Тони наблюдает за ним. Он знал это наверняка, потому что стоило ему выйти из квартиры спустя два дня, он сразу же увидел за собой хвост из людей, преследовавших его от самого дома. Без сомнений, это были не просто люди. Это были люди Тони, и Питер их ненавидел.

Что ж, по крайней мере, Старку хватило приличия нанять для этой работёнки тех, кого Питер ещё не видел. Во всяком случае, так парень не чувствовал себя полным неудачником. Но честно? С него было достаточно. Он встал с кровати, взял бумажник и ключи, закрыл дверь своей квартиры и побежал вниз по лестнице, только чтобы понять, что люди Тони были и внутри его дома тоже.

Войдя в вестибюль, он увидел, что один из них ведет себя так, словно не понимает, что происходит. И тогда Питер подошел к нему вплотную и начал кричать, не обращая внимания на то, что люди за спинами стали перешептываться:

— Эй ты! Ты! Да, ты, чувак похожий на обдристанного кота! Скажи Тони, что если он что-то хочет мне передать, то пусть придёт сюда сам, а не отправляет своих людей. Что это за ёбаный свет?! Он знает, где я живу. Так пусть соберёт в кулак свои яйца, которые он чуть не запихал мне в жопу, и придёт! Всё-таки их надо показывать не только наедине!

Мужчина был так потрясен, что даже не ответил, а Питер просто ушел. Тони хотел посмотреть на него? Он увидит его. Он будет смотреть, как Паркер добивается своего с другим мужчиной в одном из баров самого Старка.

***

— Сколько это стоит? — спросил Питер тихим, но более-менее спокойным голосом.

— Это-то — и для тебя? — приподняв бровь, в тон ему спросила дама.

— Не то чтобы это имело значение, но да. Сколько?

— Ну, за это, плюс пиджак, брюки и топ… около пятидесяти долларов.

Питер вздохнул, глядя на красные туфли на высоких каблуках, которые покоились в его руках. Они были прекрасны. Цвет просто потрясающий, и Питер начал даже думать о том, что черный каблук, который сочетается с красной лакированной основой туфель, действительно стоит того. Все это стоит того.

— Заверните. Беру.

***

Было уже почти одиннадцать часов, а людей Тони нигде не было видно. Это ведь хороший знак, верно? Питер знал, что они все еще наблюдают, но теперь, по крайней мере, они старались быть менее заметными, вероятно, по команде Тони после небольшого приступа ярости парня.

Если он и собирался делать шаг, то только сейчас. Иначе он никогда не выберется из этого замкнутого круга. Возможно, о Питер об этом пожалеет, но прямо сейчас он был настроен решительно: или сейчас, или никогда.

Парень медленно прошел в ванную и осмотрел себя. Он был чертовски горяч. Немного неудобно, но все равно пиздецки сексуально.

Он сделал все, что смог, чтобы выглядеть по-сучьи: пару взмахов подводки — и были готовы стрелки; немного глянцевой красной помады, тонкую маечку с надписью «No one’s property», кожаную куртку, узкие кожаные штаны, которые так обтянули и подчеркнули его задницу, что Паркер сам присвистнул, и эти самые Красные Каблуки. Несколькими движениями пальцев он растрепал волосы и оставил их так — свободно свисать вдоль лица и ушей.

Если верить Tumblr, он выглядел в стиле «гранж». По его же ощущениям, он выглядел идеально для мести.

***

Питер вошел в бар, уверенно цокая высокими каблуками. Ему казалось, что он выглядел чертовски горячо. Его мысль подтвердилась, когда в его сторону повернулись буквально все, и в этот момент он почувствовал на себе не один десяток жадных и голодных взглядов. Все это заставило его слегка покраснеть.

На фоне заиграла какая-то сексуально песня:

_Есть что-то в твоем взгляде._

_Я ничего не могу с собой поделать, я падаю, я вообще ничего не могу с собой поделать._

Питер вошел внутрь, оглядываясь по сторонам. Заметив, что на него смотрят какие-то мужчины за столиком, он направился к ним, опасно покачивая бедрами, с растрепанными волосами и зажатой между зубов губой.

_Я кричу, Боже, прости меня, пожалуйста, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты встал передо мной на колени._

Он перегнулся через стойку, выпятив задницу, едва прикрытую кожаной курткой, и посмотрел в другую сторону, теперь прекрасно понимая, как можно соблазнить мужчину (после такого-то времени «отношений» с Тони!).

_Это всё тьма в моём воображении. Это всё тьма в моём воображении._

— И что же ты делаешь здесь один? — услышал сквозь музыку Питер, и когда на его задницу легла крепкая рука, он зажмурил глаза. Как только волна страха сошла на нет, он повернулся лицом к мужчине и сказал:

— Жду, когда кто-нибудь из вас встанет и потанцует со мной.

Мужчина ухмыльнулся и переместил свою руку с задницы Питера на его руку, слегка сжимая ее, стараясь утащить парня на танцпол (Питер слышал собственный стук каблуков по деревянному полу), а потом притянул его к себе и начал двигаться в ритме музыки, одной рукой сжимая его бок, а другой спускаясь всё ниже.

_Я знаю, что я не смогу выбраться, если я в это ввяжусь._

_Поэтому я не хочу сейчас об этом думать._

_Это всё тьма в моём воображении. Это всё тьма в моём воображении._

Пока они танцевали, лицо мужчины успело переместиться в изгиб шеи Питера, и теперь он чувствовал, как его кожу терзали острые зубы. Они не знали, что в глубине балла за ними наблюдал мужчина, чьи глаза были сосредоточены на экране смартфона, и в один момент он поднёс трубку к уху и нажал на звонок:

— Он здесь, — сказал он, как только сняли трубку.

— «Здесь» это где, Роуди?

— В баре, Тони. Он танцует с парнем. И это пиздец как горячо. Тебе лучше прийти и забрать его от греха подальше.

Ругань на другом конце провода была настолько громкой, что Роуди пришлось отодвинуть телефон, чтобы не оглохнуть от всплеска гнева босса.

Внезапно Питер почувствовал, как на него обрушился весь вес тела незнакомца, а вслед за этим мужчина грубо схватил его за бока и едва не впился в губы жестким поцелуем. На мгновение Паркера охватил шок, но затем он последовал примеру мужчины: попытался подвигать бёдрами в подобии танца, делая вид, что у него уже крепко стоит.

Они танцевали, пока мужчина, чьего имени Питер всё ещё не знал, не начал гладить член Паркера через узкие штаны. И вот тогда Питер почувствовал себя отвратительно. Он только что познакомился с этим мужчиной, а ему, на секундочку, потребовалось по меньшей мере две недели, чтобы понять, кто такой Тони, чтобы хотя бы попытаться отсосать у него, а теперь он был на этой самой «второй стадии» с человеком, которого едва знал?

Он попытался оттолкнуть его, но мужчина настаивал.

— Давай же, детка, разве ты не хочешь? Разве не за этим ты сюда пришел? — прошептал он.

— Пожалуйста, не трогайте меня! — закричал парень, но на его крик никто не обернулся: никого не волновало, кто, что и с кем там делает. Мужчина снова начал лапать Питера, но всё это продолжалось ровно до тех пор, пока кто-то не дернул незнакомца назад, буквально разрывая объятия, и тот не получил удар по лицу.

Питер с ужасом понял, что это был Тони.

— Парень сказал «нет», ты, выблядок мерзкий, — и незнакомца снова ударили. Музыка смолкла, а люди разбежались, формируя вокруг них большой круг. Питер просто стоял, застыв на месте. Он знал, что ему _запрещено_ вмешиваться.

— Я д-думал…

— А ты не думай. Так и мозг сломать недолго, — ответил Тони, ударив мужчину по лицу, а затем продолжил. — Что, всё ещё нравится его вид? — и в этот момент Старк ударил незнакомца точно между ног. Лицо Питера вмиг вытянулось, а губы образовали букву «о».

— Тони, остановись, пожалуйста, — захныкал Питер, глядя на мужчину и пытаясь броситься к нему, но кто-то схватил его сзади.

— Оставь его. Не стоит вмешиваться в это, — это был голос Роуди.

Мужчину избивали до тех пор, пока он не упал на пол, истекая кровью и почти теряя сознание. Именно тогда Тони опустился перед ним на колени и взял его за руку, схватив один из пальцев и сломав его. Послышался громкий хруст.

— В следующий раз, когда ты прикоснешься к кому-нибудь подобным образом, этот звук будет издавать твоя голова, — он встал, оглядываясь вокруг. — Если кому-нибудь из вас придет в голову еще раз прикоснуться к Питеру, я просто вас нахуй убью. Понятно?

Все активно закивали, и в тот момент мужчина всматривался в каждое лицо, пока не столкнулся с взглядом Питера и не остановился. Яркая помада была размазана по лицу и явно выходила за пределы контура губ, подводка растеклась из-за слез, но в целом он продолжал выглядеть сексуально. Питер посмотрел на Тони и покачал головой.

— Ты не должен был… Ты просто… Ты не можешь вот так просто врываться в клуб вслед за мной и делать такие вещи! Какого черта?!

Роуди попытался удержать его, но парню удалось вырваться, и он двинулся вперед, ближе к Тони. Все знали, что Питер был единственным, кто имел право разговаривать с Тони _вот так_.

— А какого черта я должен был делать? Это вопрос моей репутации. Тот, с кем я сплю, не может трахаться с другими людьми!

— Так вот в чем дело? Твоя репутация? Ты еще больший мудак, чем я думал.

— И ты сказал «нет», — закончил Тони.

Сердце Питера, вопреки собственному желанию, отозвалось чем-то мягким. Его взгляд смягчился, он опустил глаза, прикрыл веки и вздохнул. Тони огляделся. На них больше никто не смотрел, но, вероятно, к ним всё ещё пытались прислушаться, хотя и делали вид, что это не их дело.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Тони, потянувшись вперед и положив свою кисть на руку Питера. На этот раз Паркер даже не думал отстраняться, просто посмотрел вверх, и в свете прожектора блеснули его слёзы.

— Мне просто нужно… присесть или… — начал парень. Тони кивнул Роуди, чтобы мужчина помог парню, но Питер резко отмахнулся. — Блядь, Тони! Я не хочу, чтобы это был Роуди, я хочу, чтобы это был ты, я тебя хочу! — и поскольку Тони не пошевелил ни единым мускулом на лице, Питер выскочил из бара, медленно хромая в сторону своего дома (каблуки явно не играли в его пользу).

Он был горд собой. Даже если бы ему пришлось пройти пять километров, чтобы добраться до квартиры, он не собирался просить подвезти его. Но прежде чем он успел это осознать, сзади послышался голос Старка.

— Пит… Питер, подожди! — Тони бежал к парню, стараясь на ходу отдышаться. Питер остановился, но не обернулся. — Хорошо, давай, помоги мне.

Питер раздраженно зарычал и обернулся, наблюдая, как в темноте улицы поднимается и опускается грудь Тони.

— То есть я должен учить тебя быть романтичным? — выдохнул Питер, прежде чем его мозг успел это проанализировать. — Ты обращаешься со мной, как с мусором.

— И в мыслях не было, малыш.

— Послушай, ты же понимаешь, что ты просто мог спокойно отказать мне! Я столько раз показывал тебе, что чувствую, а ты продолжал…

— Что ты чувствуешь? — спросил Тони низким голосом, его дыхание снова стало нормальным. Питер закатил глаза и уставился на Старка; теперь он выглядел, как разъяренная жена, которая упёрла руки в боки и встречала нерадивого мужа с пьянки.

— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я это сказал?

Тони просто смотрел на него. Он не сказал «да», он не сказал «нет», потому что и то и другое могло плохо закончиться. Он предпочел просто молча стоять, желая, чтобы худшее, что Питер мог подумать о нем в эту секунду, было то, что Тони просто мудак.

Парень вздохнул и опустил глаза, готовясь произнести это вслух. Больше никакой лжи, никакого убеждения в том, что он сумасшедший и одинокий.

— Я не вижу в тебе человека, на которого работаю, Тони. Я вижу в тебе кое-кого другого, — выдохнул парень. Вся эта история с озабоченным незнакомцем в клубе, все их ссоры… Всё это было далеко позади. Питер больше не думал об этом. Он думал о Тони. — И если ты собираешься отвергнуть меня, сделай это сейчас. Быстро. Никаких игр, никаких…

Но он не успел договорить, потому что Тони схватил его за руку и потащил в сторону наркопритона, где они вот уже целый год встречались едва ли не каждый вечер.

— Куда мы идем? — снова заговорил Питер, но в ответ он услышал только стук собственных каблуков. — Ты… ты убьешь меня, да? — спросил Питер со страхом в голосе. Он вдруг понял, что, возможно, Тони таким образом отвергает людей. Убивая их. Может быть, именно это и случилось с другим мальчиком-игрушкой, о котором говорил Стив.

Тони повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть в полное страха лицо парня, и закатил глаза.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал он, крепче сжимая парня и подталкивая его к дому. Они направились прямо к лифту, дверь которого была открыта и готова к использованию по желанию Тони. Питер никогда не пользовался лифтами, потому что не доверял им. Он предпочел бы подняться наверх по той самой темной лестнице, ступеньки которой помнят каждую каплю крови жертв Старка.

Когда они добрались до комнаты Тони, каблуки парня едва не сыграли с ним злую шутку, опасно подогнувшись, и тогда Тони закрыл дверь и отпустил запястье Питера. Паркер выжидающе теребил края кожанки.

— Ты так долго сбивал меня с толку, — наконец сказал Тони, проводя рукой по волосам, а потом по лицу.

— Значит, убивать ты меня не будешь.

Тони убрал руки от лица и раздраженно посмотрел на Питера, а в следующее мгновение он уже прижимал его к перилам эркера. Единственное различие было в том, что теперь на дворе была ночь.

Мужчина схватил его за задницу, прижал к себе и посмотрел прямо в лицо парню. Он видел, что Питер напуган, и ему это не нравилось. Ему не нравилось видеть испуг на лице Паркера, особенно после этого случая в клубе, когда в глазах Питера был неподдельный страх быть облапанным тем мерзким ублюдком.

— Ты пытаешься соблазнить меня, Старк? — спросил парень, прикусывая губу и глядя на него большими щенячьими глазами.

— Да, Питер. Именно, — ответил Тони, но прежде чем Питер успел придумать язвительный комментарий, Старк впился в его губы жестким поцелуем, сразу проскальзывая языком между ряда зубов, даже не желая спрашивать разрешения.

Питер застонал в поцелуй. Он тщетно пытался бороться за право быть ведущим, но чувствовал себя настолько подавленным, что позволил себе быть ведомым.

Руки мужчины снова спустились к его заднице, но Старк решил подождать с секунду, чтобы понять, не испытывает ли Питер каких-либо неудобств, прежде чем сильно сжать упругие мышцы, отчего с губ Паркера сорвался ещё один стон.

И это было божественно. Питер наконец смог насладиться этим ощущением горячего языка Тони, который врывался в его рот. Он чувствовал Тони, и он… Блядь, он был на вкус как преступление. И Питер даже не хотел скрывать, какой кайф он получал от этого.

— Тони, — прошептал парень, слегка отстраняясь, хотя каждый нерв, каждый рецептор умолял его вернуться в поцелуй и получить еще, еще, еще. Но ему нужно было кое-что прояснить, прежде чем идти дальше. — А что ты обо мне думаешь?

Питер прикрыл глаза, не желая принимать возможную правду, но Тони только крепче прижал его к себе, а руки вернулись к талии, как будто показывая ему, что разговор, который они вели прямо в эту секунду, был серьезным, а не каким-то воздействием возбуждения.

— Я думаю, что ты удивительный. И умный, и красивый, и поразительный, а ещё невероятно сексуальный в этой одежде.

Питер открыл глаза, только сейчас заметив, что они не включили свет и что единственный источник света в комнате, это выглядывавшая из-за тонкой занавески Луна. Всё вокруг светилось голубым, почти неоновым светом.

— А о нас? — прошептал Питер, наклонив голову и чмокнув Тони в губы, бессознательно пытаясь подбодрить его. Чтобы, наконец, всё прояснить. Чтобы, наконец, Питер просто знал. Тони не ответил, но посмотрел на залитые лунным светом губы Питера и облизнулся. Ему казалось, что все мысли вымелись из его головы, остался только образ Питера и жгучее желание обладать им.

— Кем ты хочешь, чтобы мы были? — спросил мужчина, все еще не сводя глаз с парня перед собой.

— Как ты ко мне относишься?

— Невежливо отвечать вопросом на вопрос.

— Ты первый начал.

И наконец они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Тони не сопротивлялся желанию снова притянуть парня к себе и крепко поцеловать, держа руки подальше от любой части тела Питера, кроме его боков. Он чувствовал себя в его власти, но не знал почему: потому что тот был подростком и получил так много власти над ним? Он добился того, что ссора между ним и Стивом закончилась? Он заставил его действовать. Он заставил его наброситься в гневе и избить человека до (почти) смерти. Он заставил его поцеловать себя.

Он заставил Тони _полюбить_ его.

 _Полюбить_.

Тони медленно отстранился, оставляя между их губами тонкую нить из слюны.

— Я не знаю точно, что именно я чувствую к тебе. Уверен, что что-то есть. И что я… я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности, не хочу, чтобы ты был рядом с опасными людьми, или вообще с людьми. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, но я уважаю твой выбор, чтобы позволить тебе сделать свое дело и принять собственное решение. Просто подумай о том, хочешь ли ты остаться здесь, хочешь ли ты всего этого.

Питеру казалось, что его сердце только что побывало на марафонском забеге — так сильно оно колотилось.

— Ну ты и тряпка Тони, ты знал об этом? — и парень засмеялся. Он чувствовал себя странно. Он вел себя так неподобающе, вызывающе и одновременно с этим так нежно с одним из самых опасных наркоторговцев, которые когда-либо существовали.

— Черт возьми, Питер, я пытаюсь сделать хоть что-нибудь.

— Ну мы можем начать со свидания, — подмигнул он и снова улыбнулся. И в этот момент его губы снова были пойманы в плен. Он не успел опомниться, как ситуация стала накаляться: в следующее мгновение он уже лежал на подушках, а Тони сидел между его ног, слегка ёрзая и зарываясь пальцами в волосы Питера. — Или… — начал парень, заставляя Тони остановиться и тяжело вздохнуть. — Или мы могли бы начать с секса.

— Да, детка. Блядь, как же я люблю твое тело, черт возьми. Почему я не целовал тебя раньше?

Питер ухмыльнулся, поднимая бедра навстречу Тони, откидывая голову назад и соблазнительно облизывая губы.

— Потому что ты тупица, — и он издал пронзительный стон, имитируя актрис из старого дешевого порно. Но Тони почему-то стал еще твёрже. Блядь. Питер был самым сексуальным парнем на свете, а ведь ему еще не исполнилось и двадцати.

***

Тишина. В комнате стояла полная тишина. Было около пяти утра, и хотя Питер и Тони знали, что притон уже в это время бодрствовал вместе с его работниками, ни один из подчинённых Старка не посмел произнести и слова в столь ранний час.

Только что у них был самый потрясающий секс в жизни, и теперь они тяжело дышали в постели Тони, без света, мокрые и уставшие. Рука Старка покоилась на голом плече парня. Первым нарушил эту спокойную тишину сам мужчина:

— Оставайся.

— Сейчас пять утра, Тони, я никуда не уйду.

Тони закусил губу и посмотрел на Питера, который, должно быть, почувствовал, что на него смотрят, потому что поднял глаза в ответ.

— Я не имею в виду сейчас.

— Тогда про что ты?

— Я имею в виду… навсегда.

Питер нахмурился и немного выпрямился на кровати. Он оглядел Тони с ног до головы. Его глаза не лгали. Он не шутил. И от этого становилось еще страшнее.

— У тебя есть целый бизнес, которым нужно управлять. Каждый день. У меня школа. Я хочу собаку. Мы хоти…

— Ну так веди бизнес со мной.

— Что? — пробормотал он, слегка опустив челюсть. Глаза против воли раскрылись в удивлении, а пальцы начали нервно ковырять кожу вокруг ногтей. Тони ведь пошутил, Да?

— Оставайся, и мы будем управлять им вместе. Мы будем делить деньги, путешествовать по миру, заниматься сексом и проводить бесконечные р-р-романтические вечера, — сказал Тони немного игриво и саркастично, растягивая букву «Р».

— Это твое королевство.

Пара глаз посмотрела на него как раз в тот момент, когда за пределами комнаты начали петь первые птицы. Его немного тревожило, что Питер не спал всю грёбаную ночь, трахаясь с ним. Сам же Тони уже давно привык не спать несколько ночей подряд.

— Это могло бы стать _нашим королевством_ , если бы ты захотел.

Питер встретился с ним взглядом.

— Что, этот дом, наркотики? Твои люди?

— Нет, детка, весь мир. Мир — это королевство. _Мир — это наше королевство_.

Питер закусил губу. Что Тони имел в виду, шепча ему на ухо эти слова?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я бросил все и занялся этим вместе с тобой?

— Именно так.

— Потому что я, блядь, так и сделаю.

На секунду Тони показалось, что его грудная клетка слишком мала для его сердца. Он неправильно расслышал, да? Он оглох, верно? Неужели Питер решил подшутить над ним?

— Что?

— Ради тебя? Я всё брошу.

« _И сам брошусь на колени_ », — подумал парень, но быстро пресёк эти мысли. — « _Нет, Питер, держи себя в руках_ ».

— Что это значит? — спросил Тони, давая понять, что не уловил мысль Питера. Было действительно трудно поверить в то, что Питер вот так просто оставит жизнь, которую он имел вне притона Старка, чтобы фактически управлять бизнесом по торговле наркотиками с Тони.

— Я буду вести дела с тобой, Тони, — прошептал Паркер. Тони наклонился вперед и поцеловал его, притягивая Питера к себе и заставляя оседлать колени. Они начали облизывать и кусать друг друга, пока Питер слегка не отстранился и не ухмыльнулся, глядя на губы Тони. — Партнеры? — спросил он. Его голос был мягким и умоляющим, а бедра слегка скользили вверх по ногам Тони. Старк покачал головой, глядя в глаза Питера и ухмыляясь. Этот пацан просто убьёт его, ей богу.

— Лучше. Пара.


End file.
